


Pierce and Breathe

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Mild Smut, POV Second Person, Piercings, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Playtime with Leo goes horribly wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr on December 16, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series of one Shots. I was having trouble solidifying Leo’s character in my mind, so I decided to go ahead and write his “Jekyll and Hyde” prequel to the “Voodoo Doll” one shot series I’ve been writing. Eventually I’ll get around to all the members, but writing this gave me inspiration for Leo’s second Voodoo Doll centric one shot. It starts off pretty light but… ah well. Can’t really say there aren’t warm feelings here cause there kinda are… Anyway, it stands alone and you don’t need to read any of the others to make sense out of this.

“Yeah… yeah… Yes, Mom… _Mom_ … I’ll be going to the tournament next weekend, I won’t have time to come home…. I can’t. Tonight’s an open mic night at the bar across from campus… Yeah, I’m going with my girlfriend and Ken… Aaaaah, well… Something like that… Mom… Mo—Dad… Thanks… Thanks… Love you too… I’ll talk to you later.”

Leo released a deep sigh as he hung up the phone. Licking his lips, he pressed off the windowsill and padded across the room back to the bed. He crawled on top of you and snuggled into your chest. “Sorry,” he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on your collarbone. You wrapped your arms around him and massaged his strong shoulder muscles.

“What’d your mom want?” you asked lazily, enjoying the tickle of Leo’s lips on your skin. Both of you had woken up in the mood for playing, but his mother’s call interrupted your fun.

“She just wants to see me,” he explained, shifting so he could slide his hands up your nightshirt. You arched up into his touch, allowing his hands to snake around to your back. You hummed in approval as he began to trail kisses up your neck, his long hair tickling your skin. His strong back muscles flexed as he shifted, nudging your knees apart with his so he could get between your legs. Looping your leg around his, you pulled him closer. Leo buried his face in your neck, nuzzling it with his nose and placing feather soft kisses on your flesh. After a few moments he pulled back. You cracked your eyes open and gave him a questioning glance.

“What if I got another piercing?” Leo asked, eyes boring into yours. He must have been serious about it if he was asking you.

“Another?” you asked, your hand leaving his back. You pushed his shoulder length locks out of the way and fingered his left ear. He’d gotten two piercings in the ear two months before, claiming it was for your two-month anniversary. He’d wanted to wear couple earrings with you. They soccer player was surprisingly sentimental despite his poker face, but he was also rather unobservant. Your ears weren’t pierced at all, and he’d been incredibly flustered upon the revelation. Moved by the gesture, you ended up dragging him out to a piercing parlor and getting them put in right in front of him.

“Mmmm,” Leo hummed his confirmation. His lip and eye twitched minutely as you played with the piercings. He was trying to hold a poker face, trying to not let on that he got turned on when you played with his piercings. But his dick hardening was giving him away. His ears were definitely one of his weak spots.

“Depends on where you get it,” you mused, sliding your finger up to the cartilage. “A bar would be hot.”

“Mmmm,” this time he was thinking. “Actually I was thinking of getting something a little more extreme?”

“Oh?” you asked, interested peaked.

“Yeah.” Leo nodded with conviction.

“Mmmm… how about… a tongue piercing?” A wide smile spread across your lips.

“I wouldn’t be able to sing,” Leo quickly shot down.

“But you’d have an excuse not to talk in public for a while,” you teased. Leo just glared at you. Chuckling, you dropped the subject. “So where were you thinking?”

“I’m not sure… maybe my eyebrow?” Leo suggested. You hummed in approval.

“That’d be hot too. Anything you do is hot.” Leo rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss you. You nipped at his lip, drawing it into your mouth to suck on. He shifted, hands sliding out from your shirt. He gently guided your legs so they wrapped around his waist. Threading your fingers into his hair, you pulled him closer and deepened the kiss more.

It didn’t take long for things to escalate, for the kisses to grow heavy, for your hips to start grinding together. His hands were at your underwear, ready to pull them down. You moved your hand to cover his, stopping him. Breaking the kiss, you addressed him, “Don’t put it in. We won’t have enough time to get ready for the double date with Ken if you do.”

“It’s gonna be messy for me anyway,” Leo growled in annoyance.

“ _You’re out of condoms_ ,” you asserted. Leo sighed as he removed his hands from your panties, knowing he’d lost the argument. The clothes would stay. Instead, his hand slid under your hips, lifting them up to increase the friction created by your movements. He moaned at the new angle, burying his face into your neck again. Releasing his hair, your hands returned to his bare back. You clawed in, the way his flesh caved under your fingers driving you higher.

Leo pulled back as his hands slithered up your body and snaked around throat. You tensed. You hated when he did this. His grip tightened, cutting your already short breath even shorter. His thrusts intensified as your expression shifted. Tighter and tighter, harder and harder, you lost your building orgasm. You couldn’t breath anymore. You tried clawing into his back again as a warning but your vision was starting to go black and your hands were weak. He’d never gone this far before, never gripped this tight before and it was terrifying. Tears filled your eyes and you tried to call out but nothing came out. Was he going to kill you this time? Your lungs burned from lack of oxygen, but his eyes were closed and he couldn’t see the warning signs. You blacked out.

You drifted in the darkness, vaguely becoming aware again. Were you dead? How long had it been since you’d fainted. Your lungs and neck really hurt. Leo’s voiced drifted into your ears.

“ _Shit_ ,” he cursed. “What do I do? _Ken, what do I **do**?” _His voice was panicked, frenzied and fast. “No, she’s _not_ waking up.” That was probably the loudest you’d heard him outside a game. “No, I’m _not_ calling an ambulance.” The bastard. “I—I-I… Yes, she’s breathing, but not well…” His voice was slightly calmer. His fingers pressed against your wrist. “Her pulse is fine…” You coughed a few times, clenching your eyes tight and shirking away from his touch. “I-I’ll call you back!”

His hands moved to your shoulders and he shook you gently. “Are you ok?” You opened your eyes, Leo’s terrified face immediately coming into view. You tried talk but only erupted into another coughing fit. Pushing his arms away, you curled into your self. His hand gently rubbed your back.

“Don’t… touch me,” you protested weakly between coughs as you rolled away and got up from the bed. You only managed a few steps before you crouched to the ground shaking, tears returning to your eyes. The coughing died down, but you were still terrified.

“I-I’m s-so sorry,” Leo apologized from behind you, voice shaking.

“Tell Ken we won’t make it to dinner,” you mumbled, voice shaking and full of tears. You pushed yourself up and stumbled into his bathroom, locking yourself inside.


	2. ~Epilogue~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo was just really horrible in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on December 17, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series of one Shots. An Anon requested a continuance, so I gave this an epilogue. I already kinda had an idea for an epilogue so I decided to go ahead and write this. “Pierce and Breathe” is a kinda a super prequel to “Hung”; this is before VIXX becomes dolls. This is mostly reader centric.

The marks around your neck were darkening. You bit your lip. Did you have enough makeup to cover it up? Now wasn’t the time to think about makeup. Tears were still streaming down your face and you couldn’t get your hands to stop shaking. You’d been in the bathroom for at least 20 minutes already, but that hadn’t really calmed you down. Leo had banged on the door and asked if you were ok a few times, but when you yelled at him to leave you alone, he went quiet.

Pushing away from the sink, you stripped off your nightshirt and panties, throwing them on the floor. You didn’t care if they got wet or not. After turning on the shower, you kneeled to the ground and let the warm water pour over you.

Some people liked getting choked during sex, found the sensation extremely erotic. You were not one of them, and you had no idea why Leo insisted on choking you. While it wasn’t something he did every time you had sex, he seemed to have his strongest orgasms while watching you struggle for air. Occasionally, he’d lash out and smother you into the pillow while viciously pounding into you. Maybe some people found that exciting, but it caused you to lose all sexual desire all together. You could count the number of orgasms you’d had with him on your fingers.

After sex or out of bed, he was the sweetest thing—a quiet gentleman who looked after you. He’d been pretty upright when he’d met you, but you could tell that he was the type to get swept along with delinquent friends on occasion. He wasn’t an innocent boy. And you weren’t a good girl. Maybe it was because he knew that that he didn’t hold back and made assumptions. Or maybe they weren’t assumptions about what you liked and assumptions that you were accepting his kinks.

You were accepting his kinks, but it was ripping you up inside. He was an unobservant bastard, despite how charming he was out of bed. Each time he choked you, a little more of your trust wore away—a little more of that special something that made you feel safe in his arms disappeared. Did he even realize that it was tearing you apart? Maybe now that he’d had almost killed you. But you didn’t dare voice your complaint about the choking. Everything else was going so well compared to your other relationships.

You took a few deep breaths and calmed yourself down. Stealing his shampoo, you quickly washed your hair, rinsed and finally turned off the water. Taking a towel from his cabinet, you quickly dried off and wrapped yourself up. You couldn’t say that you were feeling much better, but you were calmer. Timidly, you pushed the door open and peaked out.

Leo sat on the edge of his bed, shirtless and in sweatpants, exactly how you’d left him earlier. His eyes snapped up, wide and worried. He stood and took a few steps towards you, stopping when you singled for him to wait.  His eyes wandered down to your neck. Taking a sharp breath in and biting his lips, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. “… I’m so sorry,” he said quietly after a long moment.

“Get ready,” You said, turning away from him and heading over to your overnight bag. “We’ll miss the dinner rendezvous but we can still make it to the open mic night.”

“You sure?” Leo asked. “What about your—“

“Just get in the damn shower!” you yelled before he could finish his sentence. Taking a deep breath, you continued in a more calm voice, “It must be uncomfortable in those pants since you didn’t change after you came.” Leo remained silent. He couldn’t deny it. He _always_ came. After a few painfully long and silent moments, you heard the bathroom door click shut. You dug through your bag until you found everything you wanted. After getting dressed, you pulled out your make up bag and sat down on the bed. With enough concealer and foundation, you could cover the bruises. And if that didn’t work, you’d buy a scarf on the way.


End file.
